Does it Matter?
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: Are you gay? Does it matter? No not really...yes i am. Total Mikiley


A/N: I dont own anything. This story is based on a poem I found. The link for the poem is on my home page.

* * *

Everything was fine, everything was great. But then everything spiraled out of control.

_**Mikayla's POV**_

There's been rumors flying around Hollywood that I could possibly be lesbian, but so far no one's really asked me about it.

"Hey Kayla can I ask you a question?" That's seriously 'bout to change.

"Sure, what's up?" I was curious as to what my friend Demi was wondering about.

"There's been some rumors around that you might be…gay, and I was wondering if they were true." I sighed, I knew this day would come.

"Does it matter?" she shrugged her shoulders.

"No, not really." I nodded.

"Yes, yes I am." she got a disgusted look on her face as she stood up to exit my room.

"Don't call me your friend anymore." she had said tom me as she left my house, and life.

"I guessed it mattered."

_**Couple Nights Later**_

My mom I guess had noticed that Demi wasn't coming over anymore and that we never talked.

"Hey honey?"

"Yeah mom." my mom and me were putting away the dishes that had just been washed when she got the same look on her face as Demi had.

"Why hasn't Demi been coming over? Did you too have a fight?" I shook my head.

"I don't know." my mom suddenly stopped what she was doing and turned towards me.

"Honey I want you to answer me this question honestly." I nodded my head.

"Are you gay?" I shrugged.

"Does it matter?" she shook her head.

"No, not really."

"Yes I am." my mom put a hand to her head and told me to get out.

I walked up to my room and started packing my stuff, as silent tears ran down my face.

"I guess it mattered."

_**Next Day**_

I had rented a one-night room last night at some hotel, and I showed up to the studio way late. So to say that Margo was mad would be an understatement.

"Mikayla! Why are you so late!? Did you just forget to wake up this morning?! Or did mommy not feel like driving you today!?" I sighed.

"I don't live with my mom anymore Margo." there was a moment, a brief moment, when I could have sworn I saw a look of concern on my manger's face.

"Oh and why is that? Or are the rumors true and you're mom didn't take it too well?"

"Does it matter?" she put a hand on her hip.

"Not really." I nodded.

"Yes the rumors are true, and yes my mom didn't' take it well." she shook her head, grabbed my arm and drug me outside.

"You're fired dyke!!!" she slammed the cold metal door shut.

"I guess it mattered." I said as I picked myself up off the ground.

_**Later That Night**_

I showed up at Miley's house around 10pm crying, unemployed, and homeless.

"That's horrible! I cant believe no one…" she couldn't even finish her sentence. So she only pulled my sobbing body closer and continued to comfort me.

"It's ok, we'll fix this." I only nodded as I felt tired all of a sudden.

I woke up some time after 1am to find Miley on the balcony with a look of distance in her eyes. I got up off the bed and hugged her from behind.

"Hey what are you doing awake?" she smiled and looked back at me. I smirked.

"I could ask you the same thing." she sighed and leaned back in my embrace as she continued to look at the star covered sky.

"I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Us." I nodded.

"Mickey?"

"Yeah Miles."

"Do you love me?" I sighed.

"Does it matter?" Miley turned around in my embrace so she was looking right into my eyes.

"Of course it does." I smiled and placed a little kiss on her lips.

"Of course I love you." I felt her smile as she kissed me again.

'For the first time in my life something matters.'

_**Early Next Morning**_

I played with one of the many curls that was sprawled out on my chest. Me and Miley were laying in the bed together after a night full of….umm…well you can probably guess. I couldn't sleep, so I just watched my lover sleep soundly.

'Do you love yourself?' my god had asked me. I told him.

'How can I? I'm gay?'

He said 'That is the way I made you.'

"I guess nothing matters anymore."

I felt Miley stir, then slowly look up at me.

"Morning Mickey." I smiled and greeted her with a kiss.

"I love you Miles."

"I love you too Mickey."


End file.
